Nevermore
by I-luv-Oreos
Summary: So, this is basically my version of Nevermore. I think it's ok, hope you like! Please review and give constructive criticism:) Rates T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to post this Nevermore fanfic that I wrote a couple months ago, but didn't finish. I posted it on another website, but...yeah. Anyways, I have like 15 chapters written, but I might change some up. Anyways, enjoy read and review!

Max pov

After yesterday, when Angel_-no._ I was _not_ going to think about her. Any ways, yesterday we crashed in a hotel room. I wont tell you the specifics, but it was somewhere in Europe. We didn't wake up till' about 1 o'clock. In the afternoon. And even then, it was because I screamed. I bolted upright in bed, panting and soaked through with sweat. "You okay?" said Dylan, coming over and rubbing my back between my wings, the way I liked. The way Fang used to do, which reminded me of my dream...I had been walking in the woods, for some reason with Dylan. It looke like we were collecting wood or something. Suddenly Fang fell from the sky. On top of me. I _oofed_ as the air left me. I felt a surge of happiness, that quickly faded when I looked at his face. He was unconciouss, with a cut on his cheekbone, under his eye, that looked like a red tear drop. He also had a long gash along his wing. His eyelids fluttered and he said "Max..." then blacked out again. I screamed at him to wake up, but apparently hadn't just done so in my dream.

Dylan looked at me and said"Max?" " I'm fine." I replied curtly. Around me I saw that the rest of the flock was getting up, too. Nudge came up to me and said the only short sentance she _ever_says. "Max? I'm hungry." Iggy was already on his way to the kitchen, saying"on it." I made my way to the kitchen, which was, by the way, dwarf-size. Have I mentioned how sometimes tiny things in Europe aren't always as cute and charming as you may think? I believe I have. I recalled the scene in the 2 by 2ft elevator with Fang, and then after, before he and his gang took off. I almost stared crying again. Gosh, when

had I started getting so sappy and soft? It was_revolting._ I walke over to the puny little table, and sat down to dig into breakfast along with the rest of the flock. After breakfast, we all began to collect our stuff, and I got another surprise. Not necessarilly a good one, either._Max? Do you have a plan?_ said the ever-present little voice inside my head. I liked to call it, and this took me a lot of thinking, The Voice. Quite creative, no?

_ Wow, voice, long time no annoy._ I thought, _It happens that I do have a plan. we were just about to go to my moms house to see if there were any more leads as to where my mom, Jeb, an Ella are._ It surprised me once again by saying _Good plan, Max._ Well, wasnt today just full of surprises? _But, Max, I know where thay are already. Thier at the school. The first one. The one where everything began. _Oh. joy. Just what every girl wants, to revisit the place where they became a flying bird kid mutant freak. "Come on,guys. We're going to the school. To save my mom, Jeb, and Ella." Without wating for a reply I turned and jumped out the window, flock in tow. I was feeling free and relativley happy with the wind blowing through my hair when the voice spoke up again. _Oh, and Max? Angel is there , too._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 (Fang p.o.v.)

After I left Max and the rest of the flock, my heart hurt so much it felt like it was going to burst. I mean, why would he go so far to keep me away from her? I know she's Max, but still. He was willing to actually threaten to kill me? I turned around when Maya came in, and my heart beat about 20 times faster. She looked so familiar, with that dark blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and lips that I had kissed so many times before, until things got complicated. "Hey." she said, standing about half a foot away from me. She knew how uncomfortable it made me feel to be around her, espicially within an arms length. And she used it. "Do you want to go for a flight?" she asked, taking a small step toward me. "Sure," I replied, preparing to take a running start. "I'll be back in a few," I told the gang, and we were off.  
Maya kept trying to get close to me as we flew, but I moved away. "Maya?" I told her."Hmmm?" " Maya, you know Im still in love with Max, right?" I dont know why I just said that. What ever happend to my quitness? She was silent for a minute, then said,"I know. I've been meaning to tell you something." Hmm..."And what would that be?" I asked, curious. "Well, you see, you and Max can never be together." What was she talking about? "Oh?" was the best thing I could come up with at the moment. "And why would that be?" I asked, nervous now. "I'm going to kill her." she said simply, as if she had just been announcing that the sky is blue. I stared. And stared. Until I finally figured out how to speak again and said"NO! I wont let you!" She smirked, and pulled out a long, shiny blade. "Which is why I have to do this first." She sliced the knife along my cheek, then she lunged for my wing, and before I could stop her, sliced it. My mouth opened in an 'o', and I fell, trying to flap my wings, but failing miserably. What if Maya caught up to Max? What if Max was near, and Maya was about to go kill her? For the first time ever, I was glad to have Dylan there with her.  
I was still falling. I was losing too much blood. I was going to die, I was blacking out. The last thing I was thinking of, all the way down, was:

M  
A  
X

. .

Then I blacked out.


End file.
